


Daydreaming

by digthewriter



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:22:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur did a bad thing and got caught.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daydreaming

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters. This drabble was written for fun, not for profit.

Arthur knew that reconciliation with Gwen was nearly impossible. She'd caught him in their bed. How would he be able to reconcile that?  
  
It took Arthur a long while to come to terms with the fact that fancied men just as much as he fancied women. He'd married Gwen, he loved her, and the kingdom needed a queen.  
  
But Merlin?  
  
What he had with Merlin was beyond words. Beyond anything that could be put into words in any form possible.  
  
Of course, Merlin was against their acting upon their feelings in Arthur's chambers, and Arthur had been the stupid one...but he really didn't think he'd have gotten caught.  
  
Merlin was always the obedient servant, even in romance, and Arthur loved him for it. He loved the way Merlin bit his lower lip when he was nervous, and especially the way he licked them when he was ready to take in Arthur's cock in his mouth.  
  
Arthur _was_ being stupid, but he was also very hard. A fact that always remained when in Merlin's company. He couldn't help but convince Merlin to get naked in their bed; he didn't have time to look for a different venue.  
  
"Arthur...are you listening?"  
  
Gwen interrupted Arthur's retelling of the events in his head.  
  
"Yes. Yes. Of course, I'm listening..." Arthur lied. Again. 


End file.
